Third Wheel
by Cherry Grenadine
Summary: How can you choose who you really love? Can you love more than one? Sometimes being in the midst of love can leaving you lonely. Starts off as SasuSaku and turns into SasuNaru... Promise.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co. Simple and clean.

Chapters: 1/2

Pairing: Sasu/Saku; Sasu/Naru

"Third Wheel"

By Dark Mark Ferret

It really wasn't that bad in the beginning. Honestly it wasn't. I was so happy for my fellow team mates. Even though they seemed like such an unlikely pair, they still clicked in my head. So naturally I had to congratulate them and step aside. My crush on Sakura-chan was short lived and never very strong, so giving her up was no big deal. As for the bastard, I knew he wouldn't change that much. He still would be his moody and quiet self as usual. Besides, I would never tell him my interest in Sakura-chan waned because I realized I had an attraction towards him. So nothing would ever come out of him and me. Nothing seems to faze that boy and nothing would faze me… Not making sense? Alright, I'll give an outline of what happened.

"Damn it! How come I'm the only one here!" A disgruntled Naruto looked around the common meeting spot for team 7. It was the bridge… The empty bridge to be more specific. The blond scratched his head in confusion. Usually Sasuke would at least be here. Sakura was never far behind either. It was usually Sakura and himself that came in at the same time to wait for the perverted Kakashi. It was always the sensei that was late. Not the pupils.

For once Naruto was first and that bothered him. Sure it really wasn't a big deal right now, but why was it happening? Did he miss a memo? The bright youth moved over the bridge's railing and glanced over the side in what looked like calm thoughtfulness. In truth his head was spinning. Such a simple change threw his whole day off. His life was already a delicate web, and this small change of missing comrades disturbed him. A pale lip was lightly being chewed on by now. What should he do? Wait a bit longer? Leave and find his friends? Maybe—

Thoughts ended abruptly when he heard the familiar steps of one Sasuke and one Sakura. Naruto whirled to his left, the source of the noise, and a goofy grin smeared across his face. Today's mishap was just a fluke!

Both of his friends were coming across the bridge to the middle where the orange jump suited boy stood. Sakura, in her normal manner, was attached to Sasuke in some way. Today it was his arm. She clung to it as if it were her life line. The grip was tight, but the Uchiha was acting as nothing was happening. His stroll was smooth and even, and his pale hands were slipped into his white shorts' pocket. The scene was not out of the ordinary… Except for one thing. Naruto's smile faltered ever so slightly. Barely noticeable actually.

Now Naruto knew Sasuke pretty well. To most the Sharigan carrier was a tightly sealed scroll, but to the blond boy he was unraveled and legible. Though they were great rivals, they were also great friends. Both boys were most comfortable around each other, and even with Sasuke's lack of speech, Naruto understood. While others see the Uchiha's blank stare, Naruto could see equally strong emotions. Sasuke may seem cold and dead, but in Naruto's ocean orbs he was very much alive. So on this day, Naruto was shocked to see contentment and admiration in the inky pools on Sasuke's face.

The pair finally stopped in front of the Kyuubi vessel. For a long pause nothing was said. No hello's or good morning's or simple nods. Just three different types of stares were exchanged. On close inspection, one could see Sakura sported a deep blush and a look of embarrassment, but something akin to lust was there too. Slightly rumpled clothes and stray strands of hair were also taken into account. Even with all the blushing and pinkness a small smile was still apparent on the girl's face. She may be blushing but she doesn't regret the situation at all. Sasuke, as previously noted, looked content and had a happy glow about him. Even if he did appear to be moody and even pissy. He too looked mildly rumpled. Though his hair really didn't count since it was always like that. Naruto's chipperness had fallen with each passing second the couple got closer and was replaced with down right confusion. His body was rigid and currently said "no" to movement. It just couldn't get over the fact of what was happening. To those who might pass by, it would certainly look off. Three teens, two very close and one standing opposite them with a look of wild disbelief on his features. The pink and brunet haired couple wouldn't look so odd to most, but once again, Naruto could read between the lines quite well. Then the dam broke.

"What the hell, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan? When did this happen!"

Sasuke snorted, "Dobe."

Sakura's blushed deepen, but still stepped up to the plate bravely and even managed a smirk. "Well this morning Sasuke came over to escort me to the bridge. He ended up coming inside, and things got a little hot and heavy…" Her words trailed off as embarrassment was renewed.

"Ew! Not that! I just wanted to know how long you two have been together!" Naruto scoffed, and for a moment returned to his old self by making a childish face and sticking out his tongue. He glanced at the Uchiha and saw the boy wasn't even looking at him, but had his eyes trained at the ground in boredom. Well no answer was going to come from him, so now attention was given to Sakura. His eyes were pleading for a response.

"Ah, since last Friday…" Was her mumbled answer.

Naruto's features hardened, but just slightly. One who did not care to see it would not see it. To most it just looked like the happy go lucky teen was having an actually normal sane moment. Sasuke glanced back up at the blond's sudden silence; a slight narrowing of eyes was all Sasuke did. He noticed.

"…Well sensei needs to hurry up! He's always late, and I'm ready to kick some ass in a mission," said the over confident Kyuubi vessel; or at least trying to be.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the sunny boy's antics, and Sasuke mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'you wish'.

"Yea, yea. I know how you guys are, but you'll see. The title Hokage has my name written all over it."

"Naruto, you can never be that good. Sasuke is way better!" This came from Sakura.

"Oh yea! I can kick Mr. High and Mighty's ass any day!"

"Dobe." Bet you know who said that.

Naruto opened his mouth for more protest, but got no where. As words started to come, someone was already overlapping his small speech.

"Hello, students!"

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" In unison, Naruto and Sakura happen to yell these words. Of course Sasuke remained silent and brooding.

"I'm not late; you all are just early." Said teacher jumped down from the arch that went across the bridge. It was apparent that he had been there for at least a few minutes. Sasuke glared at him. Kakashi-sensei was the only man who could manage such a thing in front of him. Before further retort was given, Kakashi dove right into the explanation of their new mission.

"We have to help out at the old people's home?" Naruto screeched out these words and caused the small group to flinch at its high pitches.

"That's what he said, Dobe," without looking at Naruto, Sasuke scratched his ear in annoyance.

"Shut the hell up, Sasuke-teme. I wasn't talking to you!"

"That's your problem Naruto. You always talk and never listen," said Sakura as she tightened the arm that to this moment still remained threaded with Sasuke's.

At the apparent diss, the fox boy blanched and remained silent. Kakashi just stared on at the arguing team mates, and waited for them to finish. After a bit he sighed. They worked so well together, but when it came to off field activities, they were total opposites.

"I believe you guys have had enough. Come on," Kakashi spoke clearly, even with the covering of his mouth. The trio consented to moving, but none looked pleased.

Needless to say the day was not a good one at all. Naruto returned to his darkened apartment at the end of the day with a scowl on his face. Not only had the mission been a complete bore, but he also had to watch Sakura molest Sasuke all day. The stupid Uchiha did nothing to stop it either. He liked it! Though it wasn't very evident… Naruto knew though. That bastard loved every minute of it.

Upon entering his apartment the orange jumpsuit was tossed to the floor in anger. Ok, not tossed. Thrown. He as so sick of it! Everything in his life sucked! A small growl was aimed at the offending outfit, but soon his head snapped up and surveyed his "home". His face soured as he saw how empty it was. How lonely it was… How it would never be his home. At the end of the day, this was the last place he wanted to be. In his anger, his eyes flashed a crimson red. Kyuubi always became most active when Naruto was feeling high emotion. Of course Naruto had no way of actually knowing this.

Into the kitchen he went. Stomping about like a five year old with an attitude problem. Ramen. Comfort. That's all he thought as he snatched open his cabinet and withdrew a Ramen package and a bowl. He violently ripped open the package and poured its contents into the bowl and added water. Then he proceeded to heat it up in an impatient manner.

There was so much anger… He couldn't even begin to describe it. It wasn't the first time he was overwhelmed by his emotions. Over the years he had learned to guard his body as well as his heart. Sometimes it was necessary for him to release this frustration in the best way he could. This meant bitch fits in the comfort of his own home. Comfort, right. At these times it was only the Ramen that brought him back down. He only trusted his Ramen. So upon its completion, it was ripped from the microwave. A pair of chopsticks was grabbed on Naruto's way out of the kitchen. He plopped himself on his worn couch and began his meal and pensive session. Not once since Naruto came home did he turn on the lights.

'BANG'

A soft groan.

'BANG'

A sky blue eye flickered open and gave a dazed glance at the door. A persistent banging could be heard by the groggy Kyuubi vessel and probably half the complex. Naruto looked to his wall clock, which was lucky to be illuminated by a street lamp peaking in through his curtains. Eleven fifteen… It looks like Naruto had fallen asleep on his couch at some point. An empty ramen bowl lay on his scratched coffee table, and a fine rope of drool was snaking for slightly parted lips. Naruto moaned again. The banging wouldn't stop. With a sigh, he stood slowly and made his way towards his door. His steps were slow and lethargic, but eventually he made it and jerked the door open roughly, while at the same moment rubbing his eyes. The knock had stopped mid-hit, and Naruto was mildly surprised to see a ruffled Sasuke. And not the type of ruffled from the morning. This was more of a… Drunken ruffled.

"Sasuke." The statement was simple, but that was all that needed to be said for the Uchiha. He fell forward, and Naruto, still a bit put out, fell back at contact. Still, Sasuke's landing wasn't all that bad. It was Naruto who took all of it. That's why the blond was currently moaning on the floor softly.

"Sasuke," he said again, but this time with more breath. It was almost sensual sounding if one thought about it.

"Naruto… I've been lying… I…" A drunken Sasuke was mumbling against Naruto's collarbone, but quickly became silent. The squished boy glanced down at the top of ebony strands. Was he asleep? Closer inspection said, yes, Sasuke was asleep. Naruto sighed again, having finally recovered for his fall made him realize this was a very weird situation. A not so sober Sasuke was sleeping contently on top of him while Naruto lay on the ground like an idiot with his front door wide open. He sat up quickly, which only knocked Sasuke messily onto the floor.

What the hell was going on? Naruto had never seen Sasuke anything less than perfect. Azure eyes glanced down at the dozing Uchiha. His expressions were relaxed; his guard was down. That was a fist as well. Naruto had never seen Sasuke this comfortable. Not even early today when Sakura was catering to him. At this the orphan boy could help feel a stab of glee. He was sure Sakura never had seen Sasuke in his current state. Sleeping off hard drinking and babbling utter nonsense. What the hell?

For quite some time all the blond could do was stare. Sure he had managed to lay Sasuke out on the floor; even managed to close to door and lock it. What to do? His mind had already answered this, but still… Naruto still pondered over it like it was a life or death question. He couldn't turn out a fellow team mate and dare he say it… Best friend. On the other hand, the brunet had really pissed him off today. He glared down at the dark figure that currently snored softly. Yes, he was sleeping deeply. Naruto sat on his comrade's left side; his face was bent over the sleeping boy. Studying him, still contemplating what to do with him. Of course he knew… But didn't want to. He knew in the end he had no heart to throw out Sasuke. He never could do that. So instead of arguing with himself, he gave up. Naruto stood with Sasuke in his arms. He carried him off to his room, and laid the Uchiha on his bed to sleep for the remainder of the evening.

At this time he glanced at his clock. Eleven forty seven. With a snort he removed his remaining clothing down to his boxers. His body slid between the bed's cool sheet; within minutes his thoughts claimed him and turned into dreams… And nightmares.

Twelve fifty.

It was warm. It was wet. It was… Tickling. Lazy blue eyes slid open and glanced around the still darkened room. Night was still present and not leaving for many hours hours. Something was putting pressure on Naruto's chest, and something was giving very special attention to his chest. Namely his nipple. His attention shifted down his chest; orbs had become comfortable with the light levels and now could see shadows and shapes. Dark hair, sticking in all directions, blocked his view.

"Sasuke." Again the simple word was asking so much more.

Inkish eyes now looked up into ocean's depths. Pale, pink, lips held a slight 'oh' shape, and were glistening with saliva.

"You…" Was all Sasuke managed before he leaned up and captured Naruto in a sloppy kiss. Sasuke, sloppy? Unbelievable. Still, it was happening, and Naruto found himself responding in more ways than one. At first he had been stunned, but his groggy state slowed him down. He simple let the kiss happen, and participated in the swapping of spit. His tongue came out and lapped seductively at the top of Uchiha's mouth. A moan flowed back into his mouth from a very horny Sasuke. The paler boy ran deft fingers up Naruto's bare sides. The caresses were light and teasing. Hinting at more to come.

Finally they broke apart in. Both had gotten flushed cheeks in the process. However, Naruto panted lightly, while Sasuke seemed to regain some of his composure and stared down at the blond. He was now fully on top if the Uzumaki boy. They body was aligned perfectly, and both could feel the level of the other's excitement.

"Why?" Whispered the extremely flushed Kyuubi vessel.

"I love you, Dobe." Was all he got.

"Don't call me that," was Naruto's half hearted whine before Sasuke swooped down again for another long kiss. They battled for tops with their tongues. Just as they battled for everything else. Even so, Sasuke still won, and Naruto really gave no protest.

Hand danced along Naruto's skin like a pro. One moment they tested high above. Stroking, pinching, and twisting his nipples. Then the next they were roaming along his waist line; slipping in and out at a playful speed.

The fair haired boy pulled back abruptly. For a moment Sasuke's fingers froze on Naruto's boxers.

"What about Sakura?"

"Not now…" With that Sasuke dipped down and took a hard nipple between his lips. Any other protest was cut off and replaced by a deep moan. For a moment cerulean eyes went out of focus, and Naruto's back arched. Which only invited Sasuke to do more. Not a second later boxers had been literally ripped off the uke's body.

Naruto's cock was now exposed; pre-cum beaded softly from the head. With a finally nip at his partner's chest, Sasuke lifted up and looked down at his prize. The first thing he did was drag his thumb over his lover's dick. White liquid smeared, and Naruto gave a loud groan. His hips gave a thrust up on their own accord. Sasuke automatically let go with a smirk.

Until this moment Sasuke had still been dressed, save socks and shoes. So with liquid ease, his shirt came over his head and was thrown to some dark recess of the room. A moment later short followed in similar fashion. Now both were naked and taking in the sight of each other.

The stain on Naruto's cheeks increased at seeing Sasuke's manhood. The blush only increased once he realized he had been dreaming of such a moment for quite some time. Though this would never been admitted to anyone.

In a couple of hours the two teens' relationship had shifted, and to be honest, Naruto liked it a lot…

Sasuke was now reaching between them, but instead of going for Naruto's penis, he grabbed both of theirs. He squeezed this lightly together. In turn a satisfied moan slid between Sasuke's lips. One of the small audible signs that he was loving every minute of this. The two dicks dripped cum together and mixed in some sort of twisted unity. Uchiha gave a light jerk, and then fell forward to attack Uzumaki's neck with harsh sucking and bites. A yelp escaped Naruto's lips as he was hit with the gentle and rough side of the boy he had admire for who knows how long. It was undoing him at an alarmingly quick rate. His head titled, exposing more neck for Sasuke's use. At the same time he managed to bury his nose into the mess of black hair. Which smelled of herbal shampoo, musk and a hint of alcohol. He loved it. He needed it.

The jerking had turned into rough tugs. The friction was wonderful, and Naruto found himself falling into a white haze. Sasuke moved away from the Kyuubi holder's neck, and attached to his lip just as an orgasm washed over them. Naruto's cry was swallowed by the last Uchiha. He, in turn, groaned on a softer scale into the mouth of one very satisfied Uzumaki Naruto.

They broke apart a bit after that. Too tired to say anything, and too tired to think of what just happen. They lay side by side until sleep claimed them; their eye lids dropped and soon they knew no more.

((Well, there you have it. The first chapter. I hope you enjoyed that. I know it's kinda of hard to see the point of this, but things will be made clear in the next chapter! Who will Sasuke pick in the end? The clingy Sakura or the hyperactive Naruto? ))


End file.
